


StarDancer

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Gen, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter short fic by Markus @L83KRhttps://twitter.com/L83KR/status/1177592735156592640





	StarDancer

Donyell looks at the girl in front of him. His stomach hurts. He knows this is the end of the road for him. Here, at this abandoned post in the Kobenibelt. His chopper is still able to fly. But Donyell himself, he is done.   
One year ago he was the big deal. A Gramstar like no other. And then there was the Mmboro-Incident. It changed everything. He had to let go. Leave his gang behind. No way they could be associated with him anymore.  
“We have to move on!”, the girl says and Donyell tries to get up. Too much pain. He falls back to the ground, his thoughts running wild. Thinking about how everything came to be. He could live without fame, but not without his bros. And damn, he needed to survive somehow.  
Becoming a bountyhunter was never a plan he had put much thought into. Running for one of the mega-corps, a necessity, he told himself ever since.   
And then, two weeks ago, he was ordered to bring in a new target.  
He just got a codeword: “Honey Badger” – He didn’t expect it to be a little girl. Whatever reason this shady company may have had to get to the girl, it couldn’t be good.  
He and the girl have been hiding for more then a week now.  
He still doesn’t know what this is all about, but he didn’t feel so sure to be doing the right thing since he was brocastinating with his old gang. This seems a lifetime away, but damn, he wants to go out on a good note. Yesterday, two other bounty hunters found them.  
They wounded him badly. He was lucky the girl was able to navigate his chopper like she never had done anything else.  
“Take the chopper”, he says to the girl “You can make it. There’re coordinates in the system. The password is StarDancer. That’s also my Callsign.Search for Roubpheap, tell her I’m sorry. Tell her your story. She will take care of you.”  
“And you? What about you?”  
“I’ll will buy you the time you will need to start a new life. I would come with you, but I burned those bridges. Can’t go there. But trust me, you will be safe.”  
Despite his pain, Donyell gets up. Ready for his final fight. The girl, already with Donyells chopper looks one last time right at him before she lifts off.  
Moments later their persecutors arrive at the scene.  
Three against one. Donyell faces the blasters and is ready to go. On the horizon he sees a little black dot getting smaller and smaller. The last time he will ever see his chopper. One last thought comes to his mind before he dies: “Go girl! The galaxy is yours!"


End file.
